The present invention relates to an arrow rest, a support rod for an arrow rest, and methods and apparatus for positioning the rest-supporting rod. More particularly, the invention is directed to a simple, precise and manually conducted method and associated apparatus providing an enhanced capability for selectively positioning, locking, releasing, and repositioning and relocking an arrow rest support shaft or rod in place, and, concurrently, to position or to reposition the arrow rest itself.
Many different techniques and mechanisms have been proposed for adjusting the position of an arrow rest on an archery bow. In one class of such devices a plate to which an arrow rest is attachable is fastened by means of a screw which matingly engages within the tapped end of a threaded stud. When it is desired to reposition the plate, or an arrow rest carried thereby, laterally of the bow, using the mechanical arrangement described, it is necessary first to loosen the screw that secures the plate to the threaded stud. Then the threaded stud must be turned to the desired extent, in or out. The stud must next be locked in place and, finally, the screw that holds the plate and/or the arrow rest must be retightened. The procedure described is complicated and time-consuming. Since it may be necessary to repeat the position-adjusting process several times before achieving a desired or sought end result, the method above-described is the more tedious.
It is a principal aim of the present invention to enhance the mode by which an arrow rest support element may be released, repositioned, and, then relocked in place--all easily, simply, precisely and without the use of tools, effectively and quickly to relocate and to reorient the arrow rest itself.